


come out and play

by MewMewMadness



Category: Ongezellig (Webseries)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, May Be Rife With Headcanon, Musical Instruments, Sisters, i swear if one of you incestuous fucks touches this i'll throw myself, there's not like a set time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewMewMadness/pseuds/MewMewMadness
Summary: In which two sisters spend time together.(Note: despite what the title says, this has no connection to that Billie Eilish song.)
Relationships: Mymy & Coco
Kudos: 3





	come out and play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallMellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallMellow/gifts).



Both sisters sat quietly in the living room, Coco with her pencils and sketchbook, Mymy leaning over her accordion. Mymy stands, sliding the straps over her shoulders. 

A smile tugged at Coco’s lips, more muted than her usual grin. She loved it when Mymy played. 

Mymy glanced in her direction.

“Want your favorite?”

It’s almost as if Mymy knew the question on her mind. 

“I’d love that.” 

Mymy’s thin fingers dexterously wove themselves into place, resting on the first keys. They made shrill little noises, and in return, Mymy winced.

“Weird, I never make mistakes..”

Coco giggled. “Of course you don’t. What’s wrong?”

“Ah,” Mymy gently scraped a button, “Something got a little stuck to it. Doesn’t matter!” She mouthed a countdown.

_ Drie. Twee. Een. _

Her accordion was aged, used and a little worn. Coco felt it gave it more personality and only Mymy could coax it out. It breathed, sang, serenaded her and felt like a warm embrace. The part she appreciated the most, is that Mymy had such a way with the instrument. 

Coco’s eyes shifted to her sister. There was so much passion that seemed to emanate from her. It was evident in the way she squinted at her fingers, the slight sway of her body with long notes, the little smirk of someone who knew what they were doing, and knew that they were very, very talented.

She found herself tapping along, as usual. 

_ She’s given me such a lovely time.  _

Coco decides to give a gift back. Lifting her pencil up, she sketches out circles, ovals, geometric shapes meeting together to create a rudimentary body. 

The music sharply stops.

“What are you drawing?” She tries peering over her accordion and the sketchbook.

“I won’t know until you’re done with the song, silly!” Coco pushed her away, laughing. “It’s a surprise, anyway.”

Mymy, impish as ever, played quicker, then fumbled over the middle notes. The girls laughed, Coco’s sweet and high one mixing with Mymy’s low snickering.

“Tell you what, continue playing and I’ll let you have it.”

She draws out the body of a thin teenage girl, erasing the shapes inside. She adds all those familiar traits, the henna freckles, the bright colored contacts, the red ribbon. Coco doesn’t miss any detail, each fold of the bellows are perfect, the crispness of Mymy’s button down shirt is so realistic one would try to touch the paper to feel it. 

She signs it, leaving a little note at the bottom.

The accordion gave its last wheeze.

“Well? Are you gonna show me?” Mymy unstraps herself from the accordion, placing it down, tender, as if it were a newborn. 

“I think you’ll like it.” Coco tore the page from its perforation, “Especially considering that you were my muse.”

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually shaking right now, making Ongezellig have a place in Ao3  
> on G-d, i feel too much power doing this.
> 
> when writing this, it was more of a fic *i* wanted to read and that Studio Massa hadn't released officially or talked about anywhere except on his petje, i wanted to explore that relationship between Mymy and Coco. i also made this a gift as i hoped that the receiver loves it as much as i do.
> 
> my socials are MewMewMadness on twitter and tumblr.
> 
> if you liked this, please check out my other works <3


End file.
